


Different Shoes

by TheGreatGame



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, Parent AU, Season 6B, Wee babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatGame/pseuds/TheGreatGame
Summary: In which the Doctor and Jamie visit Victoria, along with three babies and some stories to tell. (Parent AU- Triplets, during season 6B)





	Different Shoes

“Are you okay?” asked Victoria.

“Why do you ask?”

“Because you’re wearing two different shoes.”

“Eh?” Jamie looked down and saw that he was, in fact, wearing a boot on his right foot and one of the Doctor’s shoes on his left. “Oh. I’m fine. That just…” He yawned. “… happens a lot now.”

Victoria looked behind her and saw the Doctor curled up on the sofa, snoring away. Below him, surrounded by a plastic fence, three little babies were playing with plush toys.

“I’ve never seen the Doctor this exhausted before,” she muttered.

“You’ve seen him sleep.”

“Yes, but not after looking like he’s walked through hell itself in paper shoes.”

“They’re not paper. They’re black and worn and a wee bit tight on my feet.”

Victoria chuckled and, not for the first time, found herself gazing at the wrinkles on Jamie’s face. To her, they had only been gone for a few years. Jamie couldn’t say for sure how long he’d been traveling with the Doctor, but he looked as if it had been two decades. To be fair, she thought, maybe it hadn’t been that long at all, and the stress had aged him faster.

“Aye, I’m older,” Jamie said, sensing her thoughts. “Time travel is strange that way.”

“How are you so tired already?” said Victoria. “These babies can’t be more than a couple of weeks old.”

“It’s been a long week. I think. Might have been longer. Or shorter.” Jamie sighed, rubbing his tired eyes like they would never go to sleep again. “The Time Lords weren’t too pleased to find that we returned from a mission with a few bairns in our arms. The Doctor spent a long time arguing so that we could keep them. I had to watch them while he fought for us.”

“The Time Lords wanted to take them away?”

“Destroy them.” Jamie stared at his lap, where his hands had curled into fists. “Said they were dangerous. Said we had…. ‘contributed to mutant horrors’ and would only raise them to be worse.”

Jamie didn’t look at Victoria. She couldn’t see the raw anger in his eyes. 

Then he cleared his throat and his hands uncurled.

“Fortunately, the Doctor found a law, deep in a legal textbook, that could defend us. It was nothing short of a miracle, that. We can take care of them ourselves for a wee time on a, erm, terra-formed moon. Aye, that’s it. We asked to take a trip for supplies, and that’s how we came to see you.”

“But how did you even get these children in the first place?”

“It’s a long story.”

“I want to hear it.”

“And you will.” He gestured to the Doctor. “When he wakes up, that is.”

“Of course.”

Victoria turned to watch the children again. She hadn’t yet been told how the Doctor and Jamie could both be their biological parents, although honestly, after all she had seen during her own travels in the TARDIS, she was more curious than baffled. The resemblance was clear, even thought they were almost-newborns.

“What’s that one’s name?” She pointed to the baby in the cream-colored onesie. His wispy blond hair got more and more ruffled as he hugged a plush penguin that was bigger than him.

“That’s Sigma.”

“Sigma?” Victoria laughed.

“Aye. The Doctor wanted one of the bairns to have a Gallifreyan name. At least I can pronounce Sigma. Not like that other one he wanted, Bydanbygohandaxota.”

A few seconds passed in silence. Jamie’s eyes widened.

“Never tell him that I was able to say that.”

“Of course. Sigma looks more like you, you know?”

“Oh, aye. He’s got the McCrimmon features. Mind you, I think his brother Robert’s showing more signs of having the McCrimmon fighting spirit.”

As Jamie said this, Sigma shrieked while Robert hit him with a plush sword.

“And that one?” said Victoria, pointing to the baby in the blue onesie with fluffy dark hair.

“Bonnie. Our wee girl.”

“Bonnie. What a beautiful name.” Victoria giggled. “She has the Doctor’s eyebrows.”

Jamie guffawed, showing the first bit of excitement that evening. “She does! You should see her when she’s fussy. She looks just like the Doctor when he’s upset.”

“You mean she has that wonderful pout of his?”

They both laughed and pulled faces for a few minutes, as the children played and the Doctor rested from a long and weary week.


End file.
